No Tomorrow
by KillerLaughs
Summary: Henry is about to tell Jo the truth, but things get complicated and is in danger as an unknown player is trying to kill him. Set after Season 1 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just wrote this … I don't know why … It'll be longer. I have the full outline in my head, but my spare time is so scarce … *sigh*

* * *

Chapter I Tagline: "One day I fell asleep, and I never woke up."

* * *

"I also found this.", Jo said retrieving the photo from her pocket then showing it to him, watching as his smile faded. "I was hoping you could explain it to me." His expression changed into something that resembled terror. From behind him, Abe urged him to tell her, exactly as he did when she found him with the murder weapon and Abe asked him to tell her about the stalker.

"It's a long story." Henry uttered with a fake smile. Yes, he was definitely terrified, and honestly she was too. She didn't know what to make of the picture she found. He stepped out of the way to let her in, while Abe stepped out. They both looked at him, both pleading for him to stay.

"It's not my story to tell. I'll be back in a few hours." he smiled at them.

After Abe left, Jo and Henry both stepped into the antique store, Henry gestured that she should take a seat, but his eyes never met hers, and not long after, he began pacing his gaze nailed to the floor.

"I don't know where to begin."

"How about the beginning? Or the fact that you did have child, thing you didn't mention…"

"It was a long time ago, Jo."

"That's not an excuse. There are a lot of things you are not telling me, and I'm tired of excuses."

"I know you are, but believe me … if I would have the words to explain everything to you I would."

"What is holding you back? Whatever it is, we can fix it together…" she sounded a bit exasperated now.

"No, we can't … what I have can't be fixed."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I tried fixing it for the past 200 years."

"What?" Jo stared at him, but he didn't look at her. He didn't intend to say that but he was angry. "Look, Henry, I don't know what kind of elaborate game you're playing, but I'm sick of it. I'm done." she said as she stormed out of the antiques shop.

A couple of hours later, Abraham Morgan returned to the shop. He expected Henry to have finished his story by now, what he didn't expect was to find his father alone in the shop, sitting on a chair, elbows propped on his knees, his hands holding his hanging head.

"Pops…?" Abe tried, but Henry didn't move, so he slowly moved towards his father, dragging a chair and sitting next to him. "What happened?"

"I … I ruined everything."

"Do we have to leave?" Abe carefully asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"So she doesn't think you're insane?"

"Worse … ", he replied with a faint voice.

"What can be worse than that?" his son asked incredulously.

"She thinks I'm a liar."

"She's not exactly wrong."

"I know.", Henry spoke, defeated.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Short short chapters of a long long story.

 **superlc529** \- thank you for your wonderful review! It's going to be a slightly long process for Jo to trust Henry again. And I have something else in mind on how she will find out the truth eventually.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Tagline: "One day I fell asleep, and I never woke up."**

* * *

Henry was surprised to be called at a crime scene the next day, he was almost certain this was a complicated one, otherwise Jo wouldn't have called for him. He saluted the two detectives, and proceeded to look at the body without too much fuss. He kept looking around for 15 minutes, as if trying to understand something, all this while the two detectives stared at him waiting for an answer.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?", Hanson asked after losing his patience.

"All this is wrong.", Henry replied confused.

"What's wrong?", Hanson tried.

"Everything … May I ask how you found this body?"

Again it was Hanson the one who answered. Jo was evading him.

"We got an anonymous call. We assume it was the killer, but couldn't track him. Why?"

"It's like it was done on purpose… Like whoever did this knew we will be here, and wanted us… No. Wanted me to… " he paused when a glimmer caught his eye. Everything after happened so fast… He heard Jo's voice calling his name, and almost simultaneously he felt her body collide with his.

Jo woke up in a hospital, clean white sheets covering her. She could feel she was all wired up to various machines even before she opened her eyes. _This must've been a bad one_ , she thought as she could not yet recall what had happened. She opened her eyes and looked around only to meet Henry's tired gaze. How long has she been out? How long has he been here? these thoughts went through her head as she took in Henry's appearance, tired gaze, as if he hasn't slept in a while … a long while, his stubble has grown into a small beard, and his slumped form looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, she was startled to think it … somehow … he looked really old. She swallowed, and he raised himself from the chair and exited the room. Not long after that a nurse and Abe entered.

"Welcome back, kiddo!", he saluted.

"Abe, hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to send Henry home, he hasn't slept … " he paused, he didn't want Jo to know Henry hasn't slept the whole time she was there. " … in a while. And he made me promise not to leave you alone."

"That's very sweet … but, Abe, I'm sorry, your friend's son is out of his mind."

"Henry is not my friend's son, Jo. He's … he's family."

"Is he … is he your son?"

"It would make sense, wouldn't it?" Abe smiled bitterly. "I want to tell you a story. I want to tell you about my father."

Jo looked at him a bit confused, but she realized it might clear up some of her questions so she agreed.

"I was adopted you know. My parents found me at Auschwitz, it was love at first sight. Of course, who wouldn't love a cute baby like me?", he joked to make things less dramatic. "I couldn't have asked for better parents. They loved me and loved each other."

"What happened?"

"Things got complicated, so my mother left. She was trying to find a safe place for us to live as a family. But we didn't know that, we just found out from a letter she failed to send before she died."

"I'm sorry."

"My old man was devastated when she left. He kept blaming himself for her departure. I barely got him out if it with his mind in one piece."

"It must've been terrible for him. Not knowing what happened to her."

"It was. He locked himself in after she left. He was so lonely for so long."

So it Abe's father wasn't the reason Sylvia left her family … but what did this have to do with Henry?

"Henry blames himself for what happened to you."

"It wasn't his fault."

"He was the target."

"Why would somebody try to kill him? Abe … what is he hiding?"

"Nothing that would put anyone but himself in danger, that I can tell you. The rest …"

"Is his story to tell." Jo continued, defeated.

"Yeah." Abe then reached for the door "I have to go now. See you soon, kid." but before he could leave the room Jo spoke:

"He told me he's 200 years old."

"Well, he does act like an old fart, doesn't he?" Abe laughed then left the room, leaving Jo whisper to herself: "Yes …. yes, he does."

* * *

 **A/N:** Working on Chapter III, which will be longer. I promise. Have a bit of a hard time writing Ch 3 because I want more Jenry in it, but Jo and Henry are not exactly friends anymore...so yeah, I'm struggling.

 _If there will be no reviews here I will make this an exclusive on my blog & will stop posting next chapters on fanfiction net._

 **EDIT: Thank you for the reviews, this story will continue here. (For Passerby: You cannot post links in fan-fictions, so that's why there's no link towards my blog - should be a link on my user page, if it updated correctly.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** After centuries of waiting … here comes chapter III. Sorry for the delay … work was in the way. Next chapter tomorrow … I promise! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter III**

Tagline: "One day I fell asleep, and I never woke up."

* * *

A week and two days later, Jo was back at the station, resuming her office work. She wasn't yet fully recovered to get out on the field, but there was a mountain of files waiting for her on the desk.

She was almost half-way through them when the voice of Lt. Reece got her to finally raise her gaze from the papers.

"Detective Martinez.", she saluted.

"Lieutenant."

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back.", Jo smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I was just checking on you.", Reece then stopped and thought, there was something she wanted to ask. "Actually, I was wondering if you know what's wrong with Dr. Morgan."

"Umm, no. I haven't seen him since the accident.", she lied.

Not long after the Lieutenant left, Jo found herself heading to the morgue. She hated to admit it, but she was worried for Henry, the last time she saw him, his appearance took her aback, and by the looks of it the situation did not improve. Abe said Henry blamed himself for her accident, so maybe it was the blame that which tormented him. So she had to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that it was a risk she assumed when she chose this job … she couldn't let him stay like this, though he deserved it, he really deserved it. But … even if she didn't trust him, even if she could not forgive him, and despite her decision to break any kind of personal relationship with him, she still …cared for him.

When she pushed open the morgue's door, she realized there was no one around, except for Henry which didn't seem to notice her, then she realized he was on the phone. She almost went back when she caught a piece of the conversation that made her change her mind.

"How I fell? Tired and all I wish is to just fall asleep and never wake up.", Henry uttered with a type of longing in his voice that sent shivers down her spine. "But I can't even do that, can I?"

"You need sleep." Abe admonished.

"What's the point, Abe? What's the point in falling asleep if I'm just going to wake up again tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that…" his words dropped to a whisper.

At the other end of the line Abe fell silent, and Jo's heart constricted at the faint despair in his voice.

"I'll talk to you later.", and with that the conversation was over. Henry placed the receiver back on the phone, took a deep breath and turned around to get back to work only to meet detective Martinez two steps away from him.

"Detective …", he greeted her a bit surprised. "How may I help you?"

But she remained silent, taking in the way he looked, trying to figure out what was happening behind those tired troubled eyes. He took a step back, and looked away.

"Why are you here, Jo?"

She took two steps forward. The wall prevented him to go backwards. There was no place to run, and he dreaded the outcome of this, he was almost certain Jo will try to get an explanation out of him, and he was in no state of mind to try and tell her the truth again, but telling her a lie would require the same effort from his tired mind.

Jo crossed the remaining step between them and took his hand, noticing just how bad he was shivering, he could barely keep himself upright. His head bolted up in surprise.

"How long since you last slept?", she carefully asked, but when she received no answer she tried again "Answer me, Henry." She would not accept another lie …

"I do doze off. But otherwise … since the accident.", he finally gathered the words to reply.

"Henry, that was three weeks ago.", worry was painted on her features and subconsciously she began caressing his hand with her thumb.

"Jo, don't ever do that again.", he said on an aggravated tone.

"It wasn't your fault. It's my job.", Jo tried to convince him, but he only repeated what he said earlier.

"Don't do it again, please. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you… especially because you wanted to save my life."

"And you think I could live with myself if I would lose you too?", she didn't intend to say that, but it was too late, a glimmer of hope sparkled in Henry's eyes just to be extinguished a moment later. He realized she still didn't know his secret, and because of his recklessness she probably never will.

"I promise not to die, if you promise not to do it again."

"How can you promise such a thing?", her voice cracked. How could he even say that? And suddenly the anger and frustration came all back. How dare he, after everything, to persist in his lies? But she settled to close her eyes and shake her head. "Go home, Henry. Sleep.", she advised and a step was taken back from him. "LUCAS!", she called and the young ME suddenly appeared.

'Damn. Too fast!' Lucas cursed himself, he was listening in on the conversation, hoping to find out some spicy stuff. "Detective Martinez … what can I do for you?"

"Take Dr. Morgan home. Make sure he doesn't return to work if he is not rested."

"Oh … ok..?", of course he could do the first part of the assignment, but how did she expect him to do the second? Did she even know Henry? But before he could say anything else, Jo stormed out of the morgue. "Well, you heard her. Let's get you home."

"You could at least try not to appear so enthusiastic.", Henry admonished him.

"Yeah …ahem… sorry.", Lucas excused himself, but he wasn't really sorry about it. How many chances did he have to boss Henry around?

FRVR

Almost an hour later a phone call disrupted the station's work, Hanson shot up from his seat, and strode fast towards Lieutenant Reece's office.

"What happened?", Jo asked, as she saw him hurry past her desk.

"Jo … I. Someone called, an old lady, says she saw the Doc getting shot."

Jo's heart sunk, and felt a painful knot settling itself at the base of her throat.

"Are you sure?", she muttered.

"I only know one 'handsome British young man' that lives at Abe's Antiques. She also said that Abe and … the young man…?"

"Lucas, I asked him to take Henry home.", she clarified but at the same time the hallow feeling in her chest increased.

"She said that they left shortly after that, so maybe they got him to a hospital.", Hanson tried to calm her down. "Where are you going?"

"To find them.", she said while grabbing her coat and hurrying to the elevator. She dialed Lucas' number but the young man didn't answer. "Come on, Lucas, answer that damn phone!" she cussed as the elevator doors closed behind her.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Thank you for reading. Next chapter I will reveal who is trying to kill Henry. Pam pam!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As I promised: Chapter 4. :) Chapter 5 is still in writing. Will post it here and on my blog at the same time.

Passerby: I think I've fixed the link but it might take a while to update. That's why you didn't see the link the last time you commented, this site takes a long time to update. :( Sorry about that.

supercl529: Thank you for all you wonderful reviews, and sorry about my grammar. Truth is I don't see the mistakes while I'm writing, and when I do notice them it's too late. I hope I can keep the story interesting.

SB88: Hehe, just don't fall. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

KenH: Thank you for all the reviews! Will send you a tweet. :D

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

Tagline: "One day I fell asleep, and I never woke up."

* * *

Jo found herself outside of Abe's shop. The front door had the glass broken, wrapping foil clumsily stapled in its stead and glass shards all over the floor at the entrance, something definitely happened. She took a look inside but the lights were off, she decided to try and knock, maybe someone was home.

Before her knuckles hit the wooden door, Abe's car parked behind her. The engine's sound died and the passenger door opened to reveal a very alive and very surprised Henry Morgan. On the backseat she could see Lucas, he asked Abe something then nodded after the older man answered him, she could not make out what they were saying, but she was convinced she could see a tint of worry on Lucas' face. Jo turned her face towards Henry, and she either was hallucinating or he looked like he shaved, had a shower and slept for 2 days all in the span of 2 hours. What the hell?

Henry looked at her and could feel his throat dry and rough as sand paper. He could barely open his mouth to ask her what she was doing there.

"Someone called, saying that you have been shot.", she clarified still staring at him and not understanding how could he look so fresh when she sent him home for looking like a homeless person.

Henry's heart jumped in his throat. Closed his eyes, and gathered the strength to fake a smile.

"That must've been lovely Miss Erskine from across the street. She's 86, her eyesight is not so good anymore. She must've seen me fall while I tried to lock the door, I tripped, broke the window, fell and bumped my head on the table. Abe and Lucas took me to the emergency room to check for a concussion."

Jo stared at him, it made sense; still … why were all the glass shards on the inside of the shop? Why was this feeling so much as another lie? But he couldn't have been shot … he was alive, wasn't he?

"Are you ok?", she forced after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes. I'm fine. I didn't even get a bump. Do you want to come in?"

"No … thanks. I should head back to the station."

"Thank you for coming, even if it was a false alarm."

"Just doing my job. See you tomorrow.", she said pressing her lips tightly together.

"Good night, Detective."

FRVR

Lucas couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. He still asked himself if it was true. But it was, he saw it with his own eyes.

"If this is all true … then… Oh. My. God!" he was very close to fangirling, he was sure of it, but he just couldn't contain himself.

"Lucas!", Henry cut him off.

"But, this is frickin' amazing! Medical examiner by day, immortal vigilante by night." he hand gestured an invisible cloak that covered his face.

"Lucas…" , Henry tried once more but realized it was useless. His young assistant was way too excited to be stopped. "Just … please, don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't. What kind of a friend do you think I am? I'll be the Robin to your Batman."

Henry shook his head but smiled. Lucas' reaction was kind of endearing if he thought of it.

"Does Jo know?"

"Uh…no, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Do you mean I know before she does…man she's gonna be pissed."

"Not really, I tried to tell her, it didn't go as planned and … she thinks I'm the worst liar in the world."

"Ohh, so that's why she's mad at you."

"Just please … don't tell her." Henry pleaded once more.

"Are you mad? If she's that angry at you for trying to tell her … I don't even want to think what would happen to me."

Henry rolled his eyes. Lucas was a bit overexcited, but he was a good man, and a good … friend. Yes, definitely a good friend.

FRVR

The situation was quite ridiculous, really. And the fact that it interfered with their work made it even more so. Everybody in the station began to notice the tension between them and their concentration was diminished as well. Jo didn't manage to close an eye all night thinking about what actually happened the day before, but the more she thought about it the less sense it made. So she decided she will just dismiss it all, everything that ever happened in the last few months since she found that darn photo. No … better … she'll just dismiss it all, push Henry Morgan out of her life, which turned out to be simpler than she imagined since he kept his distance. In the next week and a half, the two barely exchanged hello and goodbyes, Jo decided to move on so she started dating again. And Henry knew because he saw her with the man on one of their going out nights, one that he cut short. Jo moved on…and so should he.

On a Friday evening, as he was preparing to leave home, Henry received one of the strangest visits. Mr. Aubrey Griffin entered his morgue at 8 PM sharp that day.

"Mr. Griffin ... to what do I owe this pleasure?" Henry's surprised voice began "I thought you never went out."

"Oh this is a special occasion, Dr. Morgan." the man replied with a smile on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** Is this getting cheesy? I feel like it's getting cheesy. Sorry ... :(


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5 turned out to be a bit too long so I decided to split it in half. So there's another one coming. Don't kill me!

\+ I warned you it will be angsty.

My sincerest tanks to all of you that take time to review, and also to the ones that have the patience to read. I am very grateful to all of you!

 **supercl259** : Thank you. This time I actually read it twice before posting, so there might be less mistakes, I hope. And yeah Lucas will probably react just like that, he idolizes Henry. :D Sorry for the heartache, this chapter isn't any better. Angst, angst everywhere. But I promise it will have a happy ending, they deserve it. ^_^

 **KenH** : Thank you, Ken! You're just the best! Your reviews make me so happy. And thank you for posting them both here and on my blog.

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **Tagline:** "One day I fell asleep, and I never woke up."

* * *

"I'm telling you Jo, that guy is a total creep. You deserve better." Hanson tried to convince her, but with no success.

"You're overreacting." Jo replied, trying to get him off her back. She was not in the mood.

"I'm not overreacting, you are being reckless."

"Reckless? No…you're not overreacting." she tried to fight him with sarcasm.

"You are heading head first into a relationship YOU KNOW it's not good for you. Tell me again how this is not reckless?"

"And what would you have me do? Wallow in self-pity and live the rest of my life alone?"

"Of course not, but you deserve someone better, someone who cares about you not about sleeping with you."

"Mike… I … I just need something, someone to distract me."

And Andre was the first guy that came to mind. He was available, and interested in a relationship, and she did sleep with him exactly the day before she met Henry.

"What happened, Jo? Does it have anything to do with Henry?" Hanson was spot on, he was a detective after all. And just when she was about to open her mouth … "Don't lie."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I … just can't be around him anymore. I can't trust him."

"I guess you won't have to worry about avoiding him anymore then."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Doc just put in his 2 weeks notice."

Jo froze. _'He's leaving.'_ she thought and suddenly she felt faint, her stomach turning. This wasn't happening. Without saying a word to Hanson she turned on her heels and headed towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Mike shouted, then mouthed to himself "Didn't she just said she can't be around him? … Women…" he sighed.

FRVR

"Oh, this is a special occasion, Dr. Morgan." the man replied with a smile on his lips "I had to see it with my own eyes. I had to see you with my own eyes."

That's when Henry's smile dropped, and a knot prevented him from talking. Not only this man hired someone to kill him, but this man also knew his secret. This wasn't possible, this was just a very, very bad dream.

"What do you want?" the immortal man's tone was now dark.

"Nothing … nothing else than I already told you last time we met. I knew there was a reason you believed me, what I didn't know, nor expect was who you really were." But the reply was interrupted by Jo's voice which seemed to have been listening on the conversation for a while.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Detective Martinez! What a pleasure." the man in the wheelchair saluted turning to look at the detective. "I was just passing by and thought I should pay the good doctor a visit." Then he turned back to Henry smiling "I'll see you later, Dr. Morgan."

And with that Aubrey Griffin was out of the morgue.

"What was that all about?" Jo begun.

"Nothing you should worry about, Detective." Henry tried to brush it off. Griffin was the one that tried to kill him but he couldn't tell Jo that. She was in enough danger with him around, he didn't want her to try and protect him too. What he didn't know was that she and Hanson managed to trace Griffin as the man who hired the assassin that shot Jo on the trap case. It was only a matter of time before he would get arrested. Even so, Jo needed to know why he wanted to leave so badly.

"Hmm…then why are you leaving town?"

"I have some business to attend in London." he lied not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You're lying…again." the tone of her voice was filled with disappointment and Henry felt his heart constrict. Oh, how he hated lying to her.

"I have to go…" he whispered "You moved on, it's time for me to do the same."

Yes, far away was best, for him, for her, for everyone. If he left everyone was safe, if he left, she'd be happy. Or that's what he hoped.

"But promise me one thing." Henry continued as he stepped closer to her, peering deeply into her eyes.

"What?" she spoke in a faint voice, feeling as if his gaze was burning into her very core.

"Next time you get the chance to go to Paris, go! And maybe, if you wish, you could stop by in London so we could drink a cup of tea together."

Jo could feel tears burning down her cheeks, it was one thing to avoid him, but it was quite another to not know him there, as much as she hated it, she loved him, even though it was a one way highway and he will never return the feelings. And it was still him she wanted to go to Paris with. It broke her heart to know it will never happen, to be certain it will never happen. She choked back a cry, and stared at her feet, avoiding his face. With inhuman effort she managed to take a step back, but before she could turn she felt the warm brush of fingers on her cheek, pulling her forward into a haste kiss that made her soul almost burst out of her chest. The gesture took Jo by surprise but she responded with the same hunger, with the same yearning that was kept in check for far too long. It lasted no more than ten seconds, but it was enough to stir every emotion that stood hidden or dormant inside them. The brush of his lips over hers was demanding, almost desperate, but when they finally parted, the young woman understood this was a goodbye kiss.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Henry breathed into her ear as he left the morgue, leaving behind a trembling, teary-eyed and very confused Jo.

FRVR

Once she got home she could finally think. She threw her bag and jacket on a nearby armchair and threw herself into the pillows of her couch. Her hands reached for her lips. He kissed her … why? While she put her feelings on a platter he only said he cared about her. He made it clear, on various occasions that he wasn't interested in her. So why did he kiss her? And why did it feel like they ripped a piece of each other for safe keeping?

Why now?

It was so damn hard to make sense of this mess. ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' she thought. Then a thought bloomed in her mind … what if he did mirror her feelings, but was afraid to say it? What if he told her the truth and she didn't want to listen?

' _Oookay, what do you think happened?' he asked with a smile on his lips, while she lay in her hospital bed._

' _I thought you both fell off that roof.'_

The flashback was still fresh in her mind, as was the memory of them falling off the roof, right after Henry got shot. Could have she imagined all of that? She was pretty sure she didn't then, so why would she believe otherwise now? And his lack of self-preservation …

Before she could finish the train of thought, her cell began ringing. On the display Abe's name flickered.

"Hello." she answered.

"Oh, hey Jo. Sorry to bother you at this hour, but … do you happen to know if Henry stayed in late or if he said anything about where he was going?" Abe asked, his voice betraying a hint of worry.

"Ugh…no. He left work a few hours ago."

"Oh no." now he sounded really worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, Jo. I know he'll probably hate me for telling you this, but it's for his own good. I think he's in trouble. Remember that night when you came by and Henry said he bumped his head on the table?"

"Yeah…"

"That was a lie."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Someone shot at him." the older man's voice was now grave.

She almost asked him if the bullet met his target when she realized she knew where he might be. "I think I know who has him."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for letting you hang, but I had to split the chapter somewhere and still keep you interested about what's coming.

 **Next:** Jo discovers Henry's secret. Warning, it's going to be uglier than you imagine, and it'll probably make you cry. Uglier for Jo. Sorry …


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here we are … Last chapter. Turned out to be longer than I expected, like A LOT longer. I wanted to add some things… you'll see. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
This is the edited version, I edited out the M rated scene since I didn't want to change the rating. Full version on my blog. (You can find the link on my profile, if clicking it doesn't work copy and paste that bad boy into the browser's address bar)  
And also thank you all for reading this, you make me very happy!

N3GatorFan: Thenk you so much for reading and reviewing it! I really appreciate it. If you haven't read it already I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

superlc529: You're just awesome! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you'll enjoy this one just as much.

KenH: I know I've already thanked you for this, but Thank you! Again! You tha man! :D Hugs!

* * *

Chapter VI

Tagline: One day I fell asleep, and I never woke up.

* * *

Detective Martinez entered the Griffin mansion, gun in hand and eyes searching for Henry.

She slowly moved through the house, trying not to make any noise. The house had top floor but also a basement, so she decided to check the basement. There's where she would hide a person. And she was right. The basement was a real research facility, beeping machines were covering the walls, and plastic drapes were splitting the room. She pushed one over only to see Henry lying unconscious on a hospital bed, strapped to an IV and several other machines.

"Henry …" she breathed cautiously approaching her partner's motionless body. Her hand softly reached to touch his bare shoulder hoping for a reaction. None came and her eyes froze on the scar on his chest. _'I was shot.' he said before being interrupted by Lucas._

"Detective Martinez! Aren't you a smart one." the voice of Aubrey Griffin discontinued her memory.

"What have you done to him?" she gnarled, feeling rage bubbling inside her.

"Oh don't worry, he's just sleeping. Probably dreaming right now." the man replied rolling his wheelchair closer. Her gun jumped into position silently warning him to stop.

"He doesn't look like he's sleeping."

"Lower your gun, Detective. I can't make him come back. He's asleep, but he'll never wake up."

"What do you mean?" Jo's heart went in her throat.

"The formula I developed is made to override his brain into an endless sleep. He's alive, but unconscious."

"Like a coma." she added.

"A coma he's never getting out of, and in which he has no contact with the outside world. He cannot see, hear or feel."

"Why are you doing this?"

Griffin then knew the detective had no idea what her ME was, and he intended to keep it that way.

"He has something in his genes or maybe his blood. Something I want. I can't tell you what it is because you'd never understand, but I can tell you it's important. So important, it will change the world."

"But this a human being. Not some sort of overgrown guinea pig." she growled. "Let him go!"

"Didn't you hear what I've just said? He's not waking up. It's either this or death, nothing in between." the antiques expert looked really obsessed right now. It scared Jo, so much that she aimed her gun and squeezed the trigger.

Meanwhile, Henry was stuck in a limbo. Locked inside his own mind. Broken by nightmares that he couldn't stop and bad memories he couldn't fix. Was he dead? This is what hell looked like? He was doomed for eternity to look at the things he destroyed. Maybe he deserved it, Abigail was dead because of him, and Jo almost died too, not to mention that he shattered her heart with lies and betrayal. "Henry…" Jo's voice echoed through the mist of his mind, so distant, yet beckoning him to wake from this nightmarish world. She always had that power, to drag him back from the dark. Even now, her voice only, managed to change the nightmares into more lighthearted memories of them together. For a moment he felt happy …

Jo's gun was fired, thin white smoke slowly rising from the muzzle.

"What have you done?" Griffin grunted in a faint voice. Then everything happened in slow-motion. Blood was pouring and pooling on the floor, and warm droplets were splattered over the young detective's face and hands. She dropped the gun, in shock, thinking ' _Oh God, no! … I was wrong._ ' Suddenly she felt faint and all strength left her body, but she couldn't look away from the view in front of her. Blood mixed with bits of brain and skull created a macabre halo around what remained of her partners head. And just when her heart began to ache a flash of light filled the room taking every trace of Henry Morgan with it.

Still in a state of shock, Jo turned towards the antiques expert, handcuffs in hand.

"Aubrey Griffin, you are under arrest for attempted murder."

"Detective, you're the only killer here. You just killed your evidence.", he smirked.

"We traced the money you gave to the assassin that missed and shot me instead. They lead straight to you. I say that's enough evidence."

FRVR

Back at the antique's store, Abe was panicking.

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened? I just fished you out of the East River again. You died!"

"I know I did, but believe me when I say I have no idea how or why. I was sedated, having all these awful dreams, then I suddenly awoke in the river. Maybe the sedative was too strong and my body couldn't handle it, I don't know." Henry offered rubbing his temples and pacing around the shop.

"I've sent Jo to find you." Abe stated guiltily.

"You did what?"

"I didn't know what else to do. You were missing."

"You should call her and tell her I'm …"

But his phrase was cut short, the front door flew open and Jo Martinez stormed inside. For a few moments her eyes locked with his, before she lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground with a thump.

A few hours later she woke to unfamiliar surroundings, hearing voices in the adjacent room.

"How do you feel?" she heard Abe ask.

"How do you think I feel? Totally out of control, confused … scared."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I think she saw me die, Abe." Henry spoke.

"It's all my fault … I shouldn't have called her. I'm sorry, pops."

"No, no, no, Abe. If there's anyone to blame, that's me."

"No it's not." Jo's voice interrupted from the door frame, making both men rise from their seats. Henry ran to her.

"Why did you get up from bed?" he asked her while slowly pushing her back into the room. They sat on the bed's edge, not tearing their eyes of each other.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked with obvious worry in his voice.

"I thought I lost you." she whispered.

"I'm here, Jo." he reassured her. "What you saw…"

"I thought I was wrong." she cut him off. "For a second I thought I lost you too."

"Jo…"

"I thought I've killed you…" her voice faded and tears began to fall "…that I've killed you for good."

He immediately pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping protectively around her sobbing frame.

"It was you… Jo, my dearest Jo." he tried to soothe her.

"I shot you. There was so much blood." She said the sound of her voice muffled by his shirt.

"You saved me." he countered, making her raise her head to look at him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You should rest. I'll give you something more comfortable to slip into, and you can spend the night here. It's late and you're in no condition to drive."

She just nodded, trying to get a grip on herself.

An hour later Henry was returning to his quarters after a visit to the loo, two steps into the hallway he crashed into something, or better said: someone. Jo went back half a step from the collision and the water from the glass she just procured from the kitchen was now all on Henry's t-shirt.

"Oups!" she exclaimed, stifling a laugh. Henry face was a hilarious mix of confusion and apology.

"Sorry, I wasn't quite watching where I was going." he offered as an excuse. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see her in all her splendour, wearing only one of his old shirts, her beautiful legs peeking from underneath it. He swallowed hard.

"It's ok." she replied before being overcome by a yawn.

"Go back to bed." he urged her taking the glass from her hand "I'll fill this back for you, then come back to get a change of clothes."

Minutes later he was back with her glass, just as she was preparing to go back to bed. He turned and opened the closet grabbing a clean white t-shirt, discarding the wet one on a nearby chair. As he turned to put the clean one on, he met Jo's gaze, standing one step away from him, her hand reaching to touch his scar.

"I can tell you everything." he muttered, placing a hand on top of hers, atop his heart.

"Not now." she answered, closing her eyes and taking a moment to feel his heartbeat underneath her palm. Henry's other hand travelled to her face, brushing off a strand of hair behind her ear then letting it rest on her cheek.

"I'm here." the immortal reassured her once more, before drawing her into a long overdue kiss. Her arms snaked around his back, pulling him closer, only to realize it wasn't close enough. Their kiss was growing more passionate with each passing moment, as they explored each other, tasted each other, breathed each other. Henry's hands found their way to her thighs slipping under the loose shirt, slowly tugging it upwards as they headed towards the bed.

FRVR

Next morning both Henry and Jo entered the morgue. On their way there, he managed to tell her the basics about him, and even some more light-hearted stories, to lighten up the mood. He even told her about Adam, for each he got an earful, he expected it, but did not want to lie to her anymore.

"So, whenever you die you end up naked in the East River."

"Or any body of water that happens to be nearby if I'm not in New York." he clarified.

"Hmm…" she hummed tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…just that I think I preferred the version in which you were sleepwalking."

"So, you prefer the thought of me sleeping naked, Detective?" he taunted. Henry realized he really enjoyed teasing her, the way her mouth remained slightly agape, then trying to mumble something, and ultimately clamping it shut, as if afraid not to say something wrong.

"Now is really not the time Henry." she chastised and he grinned. "You know, I was thinking…" but her phrase was cut short by an overenthusiastic Lucas.

"Henry! Jo! So glad to see you both here…together!" the young man greeted with a slight innuendo in his voice.

"Hello, Lucas." Henry replied.

"Look at you two, back together. I thought I'd never live to see the day."

Henry and Jo looked at each other and smiled.

"You were about to tell me something." the immortal man reminded Jo.

"I can't tell you now." Jo said gesturing towards Lucas with her head.

"He knows."

The detective was taken aback, her mouth slightly agape, and Lucas suddenly stopped smiling, swallowing the knot in his throat. Henry smiled and tried to clarify:

"He saw me die."

"In my defence, you were the one who asked me to drive him home." Lucas defended himself.

"Oh … yeah." she remembered. "I was thinking, if you and Adam have the same affliction, have you tried finding out what you two have in common? Like how you died, or…"

"Except for both being murdered, I don't think we …" he stopped abruptly.

"What?" both Lucas and Jo asked.

"There might be something. You're a genius, Jo!" he said turning to leave the morgue, giving Jo's hand a gentle squeeze as he hurried out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked but he was already too far to hear her. "God, I hate it when he does that." she muttered defeated.

"Soooo…" the young ME started "You're definitely a thing now."

"Lucas…" she tried.

"Don't worry, detective. I've been shipping you from day one." the young man added nonchalantly as he returned to work. Jo just rolled her eyes. Today's going to be a long day.

An hour and a half later, Henry was waiting on a bench on the East River's bank, gazing at the city's skyline.

"Hello Henry." a cold voice greeted.

"Hello Adam." Henry replied as the man sat down next to him, they didn't look at each other, both staring in the distance.

"Why did you summon me here, Henry? Why the rush to get me out of the come you yourself induced?" the older immortal spat. Hate present in his voice.

"When we last met, before you killed me, you said we both tried to save someone when we first died."

"Yes. Where are you headed with this?" Adam was skeptical but interested.

"Who did you save?" Henry asked turning his head to look at him.

"A slave…"

"A negro slave? Grey eyed?"

"Yes. How … do you know that?"

"I didn't." Henry confessed. "But I think we saved the same person."

"You might actually have something." Adam admitted "I'll look into it."

"And so will I." Henry Morgan smiled. For the first time in 200 years he had a real lead. Not a theory, but a real, tangible lead.

"We'll see each other again, Henry Morgan. " Adam said as he sat up. "Call me if you find anything."

THE END

And they lived happily ever after. Adam and Henry never met again, but Henry began to age at the age of 242, even though he still ended up naked in the East River every time he died. He and Jo got married, and Abe became the proud older brother to a beautiful girl soon after that.

THE END END

* * *

A/N: So this is it, I hope you liked it. I'd really like to know what you thought of it. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Why? :D Thank you for reading. I love you all!

And sorry for bad grammar, typos, etc.


End file.
